Selfie
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Nagisa attempts begging with Rei for a selfie session, but Rei has no interest in it. Will Nagisa be able to convince him otherwise? And will he maybe regret it in the future? Reigisa, RinHaru, Rated T.


"Please?"

"No,"

" _Please_?"

"No!"

"C'mon, Rei, I'm begging you!" Nagisa pleaded, pulling his arm repeatedly. It quickly became a nuisance for Rei who was tired of Nagisa's unrelenting determination over a...selfie.

Rei sighed wistfully because of Nagisa's pleas. Yes, he wanted to please him but he never liked selfies like Nagisa. Saying the alien word made him shivered with great uneasiness. Pleasing Nagisa meant participating in his interests; things such as having his own Instagram, YouTube, magazines and other "normal" teenager activities of the growing years.

But for Rei, he felt misplaced in this year for he love for books and science and was peculiar among his friends. But it was rather fascinating how the pair ended up in a real relationship and were overjoyed with each other's company.

But now, Rei had taken a toll in Nagisa's activities. In his opinion they were average, tedious to say bluntly. Why some people wanted everyone to see what they were eating and hashtag-ing it was beyond his comprehension. It was just dribble nonsense. Whenever he looked at his notifications from his accounts (made by Nagisa, of course) he saw his friends doing selfies with their lovers and doing bizarre expressions, making him bewildered.

Rei believed the idea of selfies to be ridiculous. Why can't people take regular photographs like in the old days? At least it was simpler and less of an effort. The more Rei contemplated about this, the more Nagisa was ignored while pulling his arm impatiently.

"I'm just asking you to do this this one time!" Nagisa begged desirously.

"I believe you have asked me this request for the past two months, three weeks and four days." Rei calmly explained to Nagisa.

"But you never agreed even when I asked you nicely!"

"That is because I don't partake in this sort of activity. You, of all people, know that!"

"Haven't you even given it a chance? Your Instagram is nothing but bad puns, weird science questions and Big Bang Theory! What does Sheldon have to do with our relationship?"

"Leave Sheldon out of this..."

Rei glanced at Nagisa whose eyes swelled into a doggy-love stare. No, he thought, I'm not falling for this! Your cute puppy eyes are not going to bewitch me, Nagisa, so stop it! Though thinking this with assurance, Nagisa's bright eyes glittered in helplessness.

He tried resisting Nagisa's stare empowering him like always, but it was immensely troublesome. Rei had spoiled him occasionally, yet there was a limit to it no matter how much he begged. But Rei felt his control loosening slowly by seconds until, finally, he heaved a deep sigh and huffed 'fine', making Nagisa gasped with shock and began cheering while jumping up and down on the couch.

 _"Yay, this is gonna be so much fun! Oh, I can show you these cute filters and we'll do so many poses and we might get some votes for the Cutest Couple Award! Here, look, I picked out." Nagisa took out his phone, a glittery, pretty iPhone with jewels of a unicorn as a case, and showed Rei all the filters which he believed suited them._

However, as Rei stared with a muddled expression, he had no idea what Nagisa was thinking about. A puppy filter, a fairy filter, a school girl filter, none of these befitted them at the slightest. And just knowing these selfies would be distributed all over the web, it trembled Rei's body in displeasure.

"Okay, okay, okay," he said excitedly, "let's get into...this filter! Isn't it cute? You're a doggie and I'm a kitty!"

"And the aspect of two natural villains pleases you because...?"

"It's kinda like a forbidden romance, Rei, get with the storyline!" Nagisa guided the iPhone at a arm's reach, positioning it for the perfect shot while Rei watched with a blank look. "All right, let's do it with our tongues out!"

"Wait, I'm sorry, but what benefit would this have on our relationship?" Rei suddenly asked him.

Nagisa's face was close to Rei's, cheek-to-cheek, and his eyes of magenta shimmering with shock. "Rei, if we do this...we might be able to win the Instagram competition against RinHaru-"

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Rin and Haruka! They are, like, a ship in the internet for their...selfies."

"Why would that be?"

"Well, they aren't like you with your Sheldon pics and bad puns-"

"I will be the judge of that! Give me the hand-phone!" ("iPhone," Nagisa muttered.) Rei was given the phone right away and he began typing (with one finger) on the keyboard for their beloved and innocent friend's Instagram. "Really, what kind of selfies do they do? Are they the princess and the prince type? The fish and chef type? A mermaid and police man?" Rei immediately saw their profile, opened it and examined it thoroughly.

"Uh...well, they are rather-"

"Oh...my...Three Laws of Motion..." Rei's jaw dropped, his fingers slipped their grip and lost control of the phone, but Nagisa swiftly grabbed it just in time. Rei, in utter disbelief, stared across the room in horror.

"Yeah, well, they...did a lot of motions with those pics..."

"And they allow this? The Instagram? How can they allow photos like this to be distributed upon innocent people who may not know the devious works of those two?"

"I wouldn't call their fans innocent-"

"You are being shallow-hearted, Nagisa!"

"Well, if you want to draw those horny-I mean, innocent fans into it, than you and I...should be the innocent pairing!" Nagisa explained thoroughly.

Rei blinked slowly as if he had awoken up from a dazed dream. The innocent pairing? Nagisa seemed serious about this scheme against Rin and Haruka, but the very core of the goal was for their relationship to blossom into a promising one, wasn't it?

"Are you serious?" Rei gawked in confusion.

"I'm serious in protecting out fans!" Nagisa yelled proudly.

"What fans?" Rei yelled back, bewildered.

"I don't know, so let's just do it right here, right now! Not that, but maybe later, okay?" Wait, Rei thought, what was my expression just that moment ago? When did I indicated I wanted...? Rei shook his head, wiping the idea away.

Rei gave it some careful thought. Was he prepared to put his disliked hobby upfront with Nagisa for the sake of the fans, whoever they were? Honestly, he was thinking against it, but then again...if it would make Nagisa and the fans happy, then he could give it a try...

Heaving a sigh, he said, "Just this once..." His ear was pierced by a shrilling squeal of delight.

"Okay, let's do it!" Nagisa commenced the hobby session with great joy.

And so began what seemed like an hour of selfies. Every selfie they took had Nagisa examining them laboriously and would delete or save them in his special file titled 'my bae'. Rei desired pointing out his grammatical error on the file but he excused the conception for now. There was duck lips, kissy lips, kissing with random filters like doggies and flowers and fairies and even as a bride and groom much to Rei's bashfulness.

Then came the positions initiated a agonizing experience for Rei mostly. Nagisa seemed surprisingly splendid in doing upside down selfies, handstand selfies, downward facing dog selfies, the ridiculous list was said by Nagisa despite Rei's befuddlement.

During their headstand selfie session, Rei glanced over to Nagisa whose vision sighted him upside down. He was rather enjoying himself in doing something that could cause him head damage.

"Do people usually do headstands whilst taking selfies?" Rei inquired curiously.

"It's a new meme going on, I don't get it but it's part of the session. Hey, after this, let's do some on the couch?"

"If that'll route out the fans in our direction..."

Once they got off the wall, Rei went to the couch and sat down comfortably.

Then Nagisa said, "We can get great shots if we lie down. I'm on top!"

"Why are you always on top?" Rei moaned disappointedly as he lowered himself on the flat couch.

"Because...why not?" Giggling toward him, Nagisa jumped up excitedly onto Rei and caught him into a crushing hug. "After all those sessions, my battery is almost gone!"

"Shouldn't you recharge it, then?"

"Nah, I think we're good. Let me scoot upward for a sec." Rei moved to the side a tad for Nagisa's needed space. Once down, Nagisa cuddled beside him with great affection. "Do you want to pick out the filter for the next selfie?"

"Mmm..." he thought for a moment but answered, "No, I think we should do the natural look. No filters, no sparkles and no headstands." Nagisa giggled lightly from his joke.

Nagisa leaned up to Rei's cheek and gave him an affectionate kiss. The small kiss made Rei's skin grow goose-bumps of delight. Nagisa continued kissing his cheek for a minute, then his wet lips travelled downward on his jawline to Rei's neck. That was when Nagisa began nipping pieces of neck skin and sucked deeply and ravishingly like delicious candy.

"Er...this is nice and all, but shouldn't we proceed in our session?"

"How about we take a break?"Nagisa suggested, his tone seductive as his tongue swiped Rei's bluish mark gently.

Rei paused, as if contemplating the situation at hand. He had the feeling of provocative excitement because of this selife-ingredients experiance; an activity he thought mundane was actually...fun! But what Nagisa was doing, kissing and initiating a different affair, was rather a lazy attemet to avoid the true nessasary work of the 21st centuary's self-portrait.

"No," Rei spoke up, tenaciously. "We can't stop now!"

"Huh?" was all Nagisa muttered, surprised as Rei pulled himself up and looked down at Nagisa's gaze with a fiery passion.

XxXxXxX

Rin and Haruka weren't expecting much when Nagisa invited them for coffee at his place. They had no clue, however, why Nagisa had dark bags under his eyes or the fact that his expression was completely deadpan.

Rin thought if he should question what had happened, but Haruka beaten him to the punch.

"What happened to you?"

Nagisa's eyes turned to Haruka's face, quiet for a solid minute and whispered, "Selfies..."

"What?" Rin blurted, confused.

Nagisa leaned forward from where he sat, and shouted, "FUCKING...SELFIES. They are forbidden in this house. We won't have phones, we're turning to payphones...that's all." Nagisa sipped his black coffee in silence, despising the bitter taste.

Jumping back from their chairs unsettlingly, they glanced at each other and wondered in fear what selfies had to do with coffee...


End file.
